Because of You
by Aninha Black
Summary: Uma song sobre Ron e Hemrione...


N/A: Essa fic é a primeira que eu escrevo após ler o livro seis e, vou dedica-la para minhas amigas e amigos e,principalmente para três: Dany e Cath, as perfeitas Mione e Ron e, pro Juan que me mandou essa música perfeita!Espero que gostem...

Because of you 

Hermione sentou-se na poltrona, apoiou a cabeça na mão e ficou observando as chamas crepitarem na lareira. Lembrava de suas férias na casa dos tios de Harry e da estada em Godric's Hollow, fora uma tarefa árdua trazer o amigo de volta a Hogwarts, mas, Ron e ela haviam conseguido. Fechou os olhos e sorriu...

"- Ron, não me carrega! Ponha-me no chão, Ron!Por favor! – a garota pedia gargalhando e, agora Harry pegara os pés dela e, os dois começam a balança-la no ar – Harry! Você também! Ponham-me no chão!

Não colocaremos não,Mione! A gente tá se divertindo não é Harry? – Ron perguntou ao amigo que consentiu..."

_**I will not make the same mistakes that you did**_

_Eu não farei os mesmos erros que você fez_

_**I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery**_

_Eu mesma não me deixarei causar tanto sofrimento ao meu coração_

_**I will not break the way you did**_

Eu não vou me arruinar do jeito que você fez 

E a garota reabriu os olhos, ao ouvir a voz irritante da Brown procurando por Ron; a garota não desistira mesmo de Ron, mesmo tendo tido a tal conversa decisiva. O fato de Ron ter namorado Lilá machucara Hermione de tal forma que, ela jurara para si mesma que não erraria as mesmas coisas que Ron, que não sofreria por ninguém, que não seria abatida como ele a abateu.

_**You fell so hard**_

_Você caiu tão forte_

_**I learned the hard way, to never let it get that far**_

_Eu aprendi a maneira díficil, para nunca deixar isso ir tão_

_longe_

_**Because of you**_

_Por sua causa_

_**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**_

_Eu nunca vaguei muito longe da calçada_

_**Because of you**_

_Por causa de você_

_**I learned to play on the safe side**_

_Eu aprendi a jogar do lado seguro_

_**So I don't get hurt**_

_Assim eu não me machuco_

Ron estava no banheiro dos monitores, era o único lugar onde a "chiclete velho" da Lilá não entraria para tentar reatar. Tirou a roupa e entrou na banheira, afundando e emergindo novamente, nada até a borda e apóia a cabeça na parede da banheira... pensando... em Hermione.

"Como ela foi tão forte ao me ver com Lilá? Sei que ela sofreu e, não era isso que eu queria. Mas o sofrimento dela me provou como me amava e como eu fui burro... mas não deixei que esse sofrimento perdurasse. Por causa dela eu aprendi que segurança nunca é demais, que jogar não é sempre ganhar e, sim não sair machucado... mas eu a machuquei..."

_**Because of you**_

_Por sua causa_

_**I find it hard to trust**_

_Eu acho difícil confiar_

_**Not only me, but everyone around me**_

_Não só em mim, mas todos na minha volta_

_**Because of you**_

_Por sua causa_

_**I am afraid**_

_Eu estou com medo_

_**I lose my way**_

_Eu perdi meu caminho_

_**And it's not too long before you point it out**_

E não levará muito tempo até você apontar isso 

Hermione saiu do salão comunal da Grifinória (a voz de Lilá já a irritara o suficiente) disposta a dar uma volta, já que Harry e Gina estavam namorando novamente. Foi caminhando para a biblioteca, ou pelo menos achava que estava indo para lá. Depois que Ron ficara com Lilá, ela não conseguia confiar nos garotos e, às vezes, nem nela mesma; a garota sentia medo por isso, Ron a deixara com medo... medo dos seus sentimentos. Ao parar, percebeu que não estava na biblioteca e, sim em frente à enfermaria, olhou para as portas do lugar e ao se virar, percebe que alguém vinha vindo... Rony.

_**I cannot cry**_

_Eu não posso chorar_

_**Because I know that's weakness in your eyes**_

_Porque eu sei que isso é fraqueza nos seus olhos_

Ron tinha terminado seu banho e ia caminhando sem destino, até chegar a enfermaria e se deparar com Hermione. Justo Hermione, entre tantas meninas ele tinha que se deparar justo com a que mais amava? Sentiu lágrimas correrem para sair de seus olhos mas, pensava: "Se eu chorar parecerei fraco... Acho que Hermione jamais me verá chorando..."

- Mione? Que você tá fazendo aqui?

_**I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh**_

_Eu sou forçada a fingir um sorriso, uma risada_

_**Every day of my life**_

_Todos os dias da minha vida_

_**My heart can't possibly break**_

_Meu coração não pode quebrar_

_**When it wasn't even whole to start with**_

_Quando não estava igualmente inteiro para começar_

Hermione encara o amigo e força um sorriso, passando a mão pelos cabelos agora mais cacheados que lanzudos... "Sabia que ele seria o primeiro a perguntar o que faço aqui em vez de estar na biblioteca... mas ele não perguntou porque não estou na biblioteca". Sentia seu coração pulsar mais rápido, parecia que ele se rasgaria mas, não poderia se rasgar, não estava totalmente "costurado" ainda.

_**Because of you**_

_Por sua causa_

_**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**_

_Eu nunca vaguei muito longe da calçada_

_**Because of you**_

_Por causa de você_

_**I learned to play on the safe side**_

_Eu aprendi a jogar do lado seguro_

_**So I don't get hurt**_

_Assim eu não me machuco_

_**Because of you**_

_Por sua causa_

_**I find it hard to trust**_

_Eu acho difícil confiar_

_**Not only me, but everyone around me**_

_Não só em mim, mas todos na minha volta_

_**Because of you**_

_Por sua causa_

_**I am afraid**_

_Eu estou com medo_

Ron e Mione caminhavam pelo jardim no sábado pela manhã, o rapaz estava com a mão nos bolsos da calça e, a garota com as mãos soltas ao lado do corpo. A garota reparava como o amigo estava diferente, o cabelo ruivo caindo mais fortemente sobre os olhos, o corpo mais atlético e, o andar, aquele andar meio desajeitado mas que sempre caminhava com ela. O rapaz reparava na amiga, ela não crescera muito, mas os cabelos estavam mais bonitos, o sorriso mais encantador e o corpo mais feminino; ambos se depararam com os olhares e desviaram no mesmo instante.

Engraçado como a gente aprende as coisas... Eu nunca fiz nada sem pensar se eu sairia machucado... – Ron começou uma conversa

Mas machucou muita gente... – Hermione completou

Eu sei... Mas, é difícil confiar...

Em nós mesmos e em todos não? – Hermione o completou mais uma vez – Eu sinto medo...

Por minha causa...Mas, eu jamais te deixarei sofrer novamente... Você não sentirá medo se depender de mim

Ao ouvir Ron dizer essas últimas frases, Hermione o abraçou pela cintura (já que era pequena para alcançar o pescoço dele) e deixou que algumas lágrimas caíssem; Ron ficou estático ao sentir a menina abraçada a ele, mas abraçou-a... Protegendo-a e, Hermione sentia-se protegida.

_**I watched you die**_

_Eu assisti você morrer_

_**I heard you cry**_

_Eu ouvi você chorar_

_**Every night in your sleep**_

_Toda noite no seu sono_

Estavam os quatro escondidos numa casa abandona há dias, Harry e Gina não pararam de brigar um minuto (porque ela não queria que Harry se arriscasse, mas o futuro da comunidade bruxa estava nas mãos dele. Snape já estava morto, Harry não temia mais nada, nem a morte) e, Ron e Hermione não podiam interferir e, o ruivo morria com isso... Não poder ajudar o melhor amigo e a irmã a se entenderem. E Hermione via-o morrer por dentro e, ouvia-o chorar toda noite.

Ron... Ron... Acorda... – Hermione sussurrou ao ouvido do amigo, o rapaz abriu os vivos olhos claros e a encarou, milímetros longe da face dele

Oi Mione – Ron respondeu encarando aqueles olhos castanhos

Por que você está chorando?

Prometi que não faria você e ninguém mais sofrer e, olhe agora... – Ron respondeu, Hermione o encarou profundamente... Os rostos estavam bem mais perto agora...

_**I was so young**_

_Eu era tão jovem_

_**You should have known better than to lean on me**_

_Você deveria saber melhor do que se apoiar sobre mim_

_**You never thought of anyone else**_

_Você nunca pensou em outras pessoas_

_**You just saw your pain**_

_Você só viu sua dor_

Cinco anos mais tarde...

Hermione chegava ao Ministério, engraçado como ainda tinha muito trabalho mesmo cinco anos após a queda de Voldemort; a mulher senta-se em sua cadeira de chefe dos aurores e, abre o "Profeta Diário"... Larga o jornal ao ver a foto dele, de Ronald, vestido com o uniforme do Chuddley Cannons (o time era primeiro lugar desde que Rony entrara, o milagre do time) e, vai para a janela. "Eu era tão jovem e, ele prometeu que não me faria sofrer. Ele fez", pensava Hermione. A mulher sentia que Rony havia se apoiado nela para conseguir tudo, achava que ele nunca pensara nela e nem em ninguém, nem mesmo em Harry. "Ele só viu a dor que ele sentiu... Não viu a minha... nem de ninguém".

_**And now I cry**_

_E agora eu choro_

_**In the middle of the night**_

_No meio da noite_

_**For the same damn thing**_

_Sobre a mesma maldita coisa_

_**Because of you**_

_Por sua causa_

_**Because of you**_

_Por sua causa_

_**I am afraid**_

_Eu estou com medo_

_**Because of you**_

_Por sua causa_

_**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**_

_Eu nunca vaguei muito longe da calçada_

_**Because of you**_

_Por causa de você_

_**I learned to play on the safe side**_

_Eu aprendi a jogar do lado seguro_

_**So I don't get hurt**_

_Assim eu não me machuco_

Ron entrou em seu apartamento, colocou a vassoura no chão e entrou no banho, deixou que a água quente molhasse seu corpo e, ao sair jogou-se na cama... chorando... durante toda a noite, enquanto olha a foto tirada anos antes ao lado dela... Hermione... Sentia medo sem a presença dela. "Por que a lembrança dela me atormenta?". Por causa dela não agia sem antes pensar, nunca se afastava muito do caminho e, a não se machucar... Mas machucava aos outros.

_**Because of you**_

_Por sua causa_

_**I tried my hardest just to forget everything**_

_Eu tentei o meu melhor apenas para esquecer tudo_

_**Because of you**_

_Por sua causa_

_**I don't know how to let anyone else in**_

_Eu não sei como deixar alguém se aproximar_

Por causa dele, Hermione tentava de tudo para esquecer o que passara com ele. Tudo. Ela não queria lembrar de nada... ela queria, mas não podia, pois isso a torturava. Depois dele, de tentar se afastar dele, Mione não conseguia deixar ninguém se aproximar dela... Ninguém. Por causa de Ronald. Vários homens a chamavam para sair, mas Hermione não via Ron em nenhum deles... Não conseguia.

_**Because of you**_

_Por sua causa_

_**I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty**_

_Eu estou envergonhado da minha vida porque ela está vazia_

Ron sentia-se diferente dos colegas de time, eles tinham esposa e, muitos tinham até filhos; Ron queria ter esposa, queria ter Hermione como esposa, queria ter filhos com ela, queria ser mais que feliz e completo ao lado dela. Ele tentara ficar com outras, mas não dava... Elas não eram Hermione.

_**Because of you**_

_Por sua causa_

_**I am afraid**_

_Eu estou com medo_

Hermione saiu do Ministério, já era tarde, caminhava calma e apressadamente pelas ruas de Londres até o seu apartamento. Ron vinha caminhando calmo pela rua, era noite, ele não tinha sono. Mione sentia medo, sempre tinha medo quando estava longe de Ron, sempre se sentia sozinha.

Ron viu cabelos castanhos e cacheados vindo em sua direção... "Ron, está ficando difícil... está até sonhando acordado com ela... Mas, é Hermione". O ruivo apressou o passo e foi em direção a ela, segurando-lhe o braço carinhosamente.

Oi Hermione. – Ron a interpelou

Oi Ronald. Não sabia que estava em Londres. – Mione disse séria e mentiu, sim, ela sabia que ele estava em Londres

Eu errei. Errei feio em não ter te procurado, errei em não ter cumprido minha promessa. Errei em não confessar que... – Ron disse de supetão e,Hermione o interrompeu

Pare Ronald! Já faz cinco anos. Os erros foram apagados pelo tempo. Eu senti medo por todos esses anos sem você. Por sua causa. – Hermione disse séria, segurando-se para não chorar

Em confessar que eu te amo. Que eu errei de mais... – Ron diz e a puxa para perto dele...Hermione tentando relutar.

_**Because of you**_

_Por sua causa_

Hermione encarou Ron, os olhos claros dele não mentiam... Jamais haviam mentido, ao contrário da boca dele... As mãos dela foram para o pescoço dele, as mãos dele para a cintura dela. As testas estavam encostadas, a lua iluminava apenas os dois na rua semideserta...

Por sua causa... Eu não amei mais ninguém... –Hermione disse, a primeira lágrima escorrendo pelo seu rosto

Por sua causa, eu não consigo mais agir sem antes pensar. Ajo do modo mais seguro. – Ron diz, não evitando que Hermione ria

Por sua causa... – Hermione ia dizer...

Mas antes que ela fosse dizer algo, Ron a beija... Com carinho, com amor e, com muita vontade...E Hermione correspondia com a mesma vontade... Uma vontade acumulada desde que se formaram, de cinco anos atrás...

_**Because of you**_

_Por sua causa_


End file.
